clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Treacherous Trio
The Treacherous Trio is a group of 3 very evil penguins in Darktan's Army. They are like the Troublesome Trio, but commit crimes and sadistically torture people instead of pulling pranks and are on the side of evil. The members are: *'Mectrixctic'- Cunning, but insane, Mectrixctic got this trio started and is the main weapon supplier and strategist. *'Maddieworld X'- A little gentler then her friends, Mandy is still rude and evil. She acts like a spy, telling where certain targets are or when they will be. *'Willie Watt'- Willie is crazy, explosive, and obsessive. She is used as offense towards victims, and spies and eavesdrops on people to figure out and bust plans, and is the keeper of explosives. "Honorary" Members *Bellina: Bellina is a very good technology creator and enhancer. She is also filthy rich as her parents are emperors. *Ninja Wraith: Bellina's older brother who is also extremely evil. *Xary: Xary is one of Bellina's partners. They usually make robots and weapons together. Willie has a not-so-secret crush on him, although the same can't be said about him. *Mectrixctic's Army: Mectrixctic has a small army which help the treacherous trio when she calls for them. The main members of this are: :*Luka Wryren: Another weapon/technology geek, he can do a better job than Bellina and Xary combined. He has an annoying Mwa Mwa lisp, which Bellina finds cute. He doesn't get along with Willie that well, although their relationship is starting to mend after Mectrixctic stepped in. :*Jake Gastby: Jake is a twiguin. He claims to be a vampire and a wolf at the same time, and enforces this by howling and biting other people. Like Willie, he is generally used as offense, although he is less controlled over his fighting movements. :*Sally "Slithers": Sally is a petguin who thinks she's a snake. She slithers into crevices to gather information for the trio :*Squishor: Willie and Maddieworld X are the only "normal" penguins that know about Squishor. He generally isn't very helpful, being in a tank and all, although he is good at giving plans for attacks. :*Familiar: Familiar has some powers of Demon Penguins. Mectrixctic uses him to give messages to Mandy and Willie when she's in the Underworld :*Susan "Foamy" von Injoface Jr.: Cute, cuddly, caring and a criminal. Foamy is very loved by Wilie, and she thinks of herself as his owner. :*Roman de Konrinski: Roman is pretty much Mectrixctic's agent. *3-D Demon: 3-D often helps create special effects (illusions) that look like smoke, lightning, even a large puddle of Ditto! *Shadow the Penguin- a friend of Willie and Foamy, Shadow isn't evil but is forced to work for Darktan after losing a fight. He is in it for the friendship, but doesn't really like inflicting violence. *Darktan: Darktan is the evil boss of each of the members of the trio, and most of the Honorary members except for Mectrixctic's Army, Ninja Wraith, and 3-D Demon. :*Darktan II: After the Great Darktonian Pie War, Darktan II was created by the Conclave of Doom, Xary and Mectrixctic's Army. The Treacherous Trio recognizes Darktan II as the evil boss of the DTA. *WishFlyX/Shadow Light: WishFlyX has a major crush on Maddieworld X and is also very evil. The trio also tends to enjoy how well WishFlyX can cause terror when turning into Shadow Light. ::*WishFlyX's Army- This army works along with Mectrixctic's Army. *12yz12ab X: 12yz12ab X has a major crush on Mectrixctic and is also very evil. *Jenni: Jenni is WishFlyX's puffle and is very evil and also has a huge crush on Familiar as Familiar has a crush on her. *Mysteria's Army: Her army sometimes helps with plans and other things. *Mr Cow2 or Sthomas or Robo-Sthomas or Robo-Sthomas X: nothing makes Sthomas happier then fighting as an ally (Even candy is not a exception) but only sometimes teams up with the trio as he works with other minions too. Weapons The weapons that the treacherous trio makes and uses are very powerful. They can cause great pain. Due to the statements of the Death Code, they are unable to torture people to death but are extremely damaging and can leave permanent injuries. Major Enemies The Treacherous Trio try to torture everyone, but they have some main targets *The Troublesome Trio- The Treacherous hates the Troublesome Trio, and claim that Explorer Happyface and Barkjon are pathetic losers. The Troublesome Trio has tried to prank the Treacherous Trio many times, but all times they failed or the prank backfired *Xorai- Xorai is an enemy of Darktan and Willie, and everything thinks he is a n00b who doesn't know what he's doing. Recently, they got SnowStorm to torture him. *Flywish and his army- For being good, an enemy of Wishflyx, and trying to stop and destroy Darktan II. They recently poisoned him and nearly killed him but he was revived by them after scaring them as a ghost. He is now coming to kill them. *Fisch- He made a scar on Bellina's face, and: This is the ONLY case where Swiss Ninja and the Treacherous Trio are on the same side. They say, that he could be arrested, taken to Owcatraz, and be executed. This is because not only is Bellina royal, she is one of the youngest. So, when Maddie and Swiss are already dead (by any reason, crushed, drowned,ect.), Bellina will use the full power of Deadly Bellina, and target the most power on Fisch, which will GARUNTIE killing him. See also *The Troublesome Trio *Mectrixctic's Army Category:Villains Category:Evil Armies